Forgotten In The Shadows
by mu149
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a chance meeting on a basketball court and the outcome leads to the game forgotten. Full summary inside. Oneshot. Warning. mentions lime


**Summary: Basketball is just like dancing. The way that two opponents move against each other with flourishing movements, created only by instinct can captivate even the most stone-willed seers. The sound of shoes scraping against the floor, heavy breathing, the ball bouncing at a frenzied tempo is the music that cheers on the players. Naruto had been passionate about basketball because of the adrenaline it gave you. Sasuke had been passionate about nothing until the day that he saw Naruto play. He has thought of nothing since.**

**This is a weird SasuNaru that I came up with while watching some of my friends play basketball. (Not because of the actions, but because of how cool I thought basketball was.) I hope you like my Oneshot. **

**-mu149**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto. Sadly, that is not my brilliant idea. However, the storyline is all mine, so no touchy!**

**The lyrics used within the Oneshot are from My World by SR-71**

_Lyrics_

"quotes"

I found myself exceedingly drawn through the identical streets as the anger for my brother began to slowly dissipate. It was frustrating how I could be so close to killing my brother sometimes, and the older man would return my anger with cold indifference. No matter what I did, he was unwavering and that pissed me off more than anything. Hearing the out-of-place notes of a pop song, I change my course as the song gets louder, the words now distinguishable.

_You make me high_

_You make me high_

_You make me real_

_You make me real_

I pull closer to the sound, turning a corner and am surprised by what I see.

_You make me cry_

_You make me cry_

_Now you know the way I feel_

Bright blond hair decorates the serious look spread across a godly face.

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

_But in my world, my world_

_There is only you_

He wore no shirt and the sun glistened across his tan skin, which were finely defined by a six pack. I found myself walking towards him as the red-head he had been playing with decides to leave. He turns to see me and I'm instantly stricken by the worst case of love-sickness. His eyes were an enchantingly deep blue that flared with knowledge and laughter. The smile that graced his lips stopped me in my tracks. "Hey! You play?"

I quickly hid my shock as I realizes he was talking to me, "Yeah."

He tossed me the ball and I easily catch it passing it skillfully from one hand to the other. I tossed it back to him and within seconds, we're playing. I smirked at our quick friendship; already were we dancing across the pavement, our music, the sound of the ball hitting the ground and our labored breathing. I timeout, after I manage to shoot a three-pointer, to take off my shirt. I noticed the blonde staring at me and an all too pleasing feeling rushes through my body. This time, when I check the ball in, he's stays close to me. So close actually, I'm sure it would be considered a foul. I try to move away, but found myself losing my grip on the ball. I feel Naruto besides me as we both sprint for the ball and end up getting entangled within each other's limbs. We fall to the floor and I twist my body so that I would take in most of the impact. Wrapping my arms around the male, I wince at the pain that creeps up my side after impact. I almost shiver at the feeling that resonates through my body as his arms push gently against my chest. "Hey, are you okay!"

I blink a few times, the sun blinding me, only to realize that it was his hair. "Are you okay?" his melodic voice calls in my ear.

I shake my head softly, pushing myself up on me elbows. "A-are you-"

"Can you get off of me?" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone, cutting him off.

He blushes softly as he pushes himself back. "S-sorry."

I try to push myself up farther and he hesitantly stands up. "Where's the ball?" I ask, glancing around.

His head snapped up and I note the small blush spreading across his face, "I-it went over there."

I glare at the alleyway that he pointed out before sighing and trudging towards it. He jogs after me, before grinning profusely, "There it is."

I stared at him as he bends down and picks it up. The shadows danced across his tan skin and again I felt a sudden lustful tug that was commanding me to keep him for myself. This time, I listened. He stared at me as I quickly approached him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He dropped the ball as our lips connected, sending jolts of electricity to swarm through my body. Heat immediately forms to my lower abdomen and I could feel myself harden as he leans into the kiss. I was becoming greedy as my free hand slid down his side to gently brush across his crotch. He moans into the kiss, sending me into bliss as I take the advantage he gives me, plunging my tongue into his mouth. The sweet taste of candy, mixed in with the salt of ramen sends the last shreds of my common sense spiraling as I push him against the wall, deepening. His hands weave themselves into my hair as his legs begin to weaken and a soft smirk slowly creeps across my lips. When our lips break contact, our breathing more frenzied than when we were playing, he looks at me lustfully, "Your name…"

Again, I smirk as I brush my lips against his ear and whisper softly, "Sasuke."

His body shook slightly under my tone before he manages to gasp out two words, "I'm… Naruto."

His moan carries into the wind as the ball is left forgotten in the shadows.


End file.
